


A Dumb Idea

by MarshmallowMayhem



Series: Phic Phight 2019 Entries [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMayhem/pseuds/MarshmallowMayhem
Summary: Phic Phight 2019 entry 5Requested by ghostgothgeekPrompt by: Thethirteenthcrow / thethirteenthcrow / thethirteenthcrow (zhalia)Danny, Tucker and Sam are home alone at Tucker's, having a sleepover. It's the devil's' hour (3am) and they decide it would be a gReAt idea to play truth or dare!





	A Dumb Idea

The light from the tv flickered lazily as a space ship drifted across the screen. The narrator's voice explaining that this was the galaxy ship S. S. Kirk and-

The screen went black.

“What the heck,” Tucker complained fumbling for the remote in the dark and clicking several buttons to no avail.

A green glow illuminated Danny’s face as he used his ghost power to light the room.“Looks like the whole neighborhood lost power,” Danny said looking out the window.

“Aw man,” Tucker moaned. “And we had just started my movie too.”

Sam sighed, “So much for our all-night movie marathon. Shame, and we were supposed to watch the original Terminatra after this one.”

“Well now what”, Danny asked, sitting back down between his two friends.

Blue light mingled with green as Sam pulled out her phone. “Well, it’s three in the morning. We could take advantage of the witching hour and tell scary stories.”

Tucker’s brow furrowed, “I thought the witching hour was at midnight.”

“Uh, no” Sam scoffed. “The original witching hour starts at three. That midnight stuff is a recent myth started by those who can’t stay awake for the real thing.”

“Seriously?” Tucker sniffed, “amateurs.”

“Well,” Danny cut in, “if we don’t plan on sleeping we should do something.”

“Scary stories,” Sam pushed.

Tucker waved the idea away, “Nah, we fight ghosts all the time in real life, no story can be scarier than that.”

Sam sighed, “Fine, did you have something in mind?”

“How about a game?” Danny suggested.

“Oh, I know,” Tucker said, suddenly excited. “I haven’t had a chance to use it yet, and in all honesty, if we don’t use it now I probably never will.”

Tucker dug around under his bed until he found a dusty book with a brand new cover. It looked completely unread.

“You own a book?” Sam teased.

“I happen to own lots of books,” Tucker replied indignantly. “It’s just most of them are digital, but since all the power is gone and the lack of wifi will prevent us from looking stuff up online this is all we have.”

“You don’t own any board games?” Danny asked.

“Only digital ones,” Tucker shrugged. “This is the only book I have with game ideas.”

Sam took the offered book from Tucker and immediately frowned at the title. “101 party games that can get you a date? Seriously, Tucker, This is just sad.”

“Yeah, Tuck,” Danny chimed in. “We don’t even get invited to parties.”

“Oh haha. I don’t see you guys coming up with any better ideas.”

“We can’t even do most of these,” Sam said, flipping through the book. “Unless you have balloons or flags. And I am not playing spin the bottle. You two are free to play that one though.”

“Pass,” Tucker and Danny said in unison.

“Uh,” Sam moaned. “Why do so many of these consist of seeing how much food you can fit in your mouth at once. That sounds disgusting. I thought these games were supposed to help you get a date, not chase them off.”

“Au contraire,” Tucker said knowingly. “Those games have a risk of some choking and that means there’s a high risk of someone needing mouth to mouth.”

Sam looked even more disgusted and continued to flip through the pages.

“Geeze about the only thing we could actually do here is Truth or Dare.”

“Danny groaned, “Ugh, aren’t we too old for that game.”

“Again, feel free to suggest something.”

“I don’t know, maybe the box ghost is at the docks again.”

Tucker moaned. “We already fought ghosts today. I need a break.”

Danny sighed, “fine truth or dare it is.”

Sam closed the book with a snap. “You know, we could make the game more interesting.”

Tucker and Danny stared at her with confusion.

Smiling wickedly, Sam reached for her own backpack and pulled out a much older and well-read book. “We just need a little arcane help.”

“Wait,” Tucker asked suspiciously, “Since when can you do magic.”

“It’s a new hobby, and technically I can’t do magic, I just use this old book to channel spectral energy and summon something that can do magic. Not that I’ve actually tried it but, it is the witching hour. Might as well give it a shot.”

“And who are you planning to summon?” Danny asked.

“I was thinking Desiree.”

“What? Are you crazy!”

“Calm down, we just have to be very, very specific with our wish. Put limits so we don’t end up dead and so everything goes back to normal when the game ends.”

Tucker raised his hand questioningly, “And what exactly are we wishing for?”

“For the ultimate game of truth or dare. We’ll each do one truth and one dare after which the game will end, everything will return to normal and Desiree will go back to the ghost zone.”

“Maybe we should write this down,” Danny suggested, “I’m not sure we’ll have time to make a really long wish before Desiree tries to turn the tables.”

After a bit of arguing they managed to come up with a setup restrictions they felt would limit the amount of damage Desiree could do and the risk of her using the game against them.

“Alright,” Sam said, at last, holding up the piece of paper. “We three, and only we three wish for Desiree to use her power to create the most interesting game of Truth or Dare possible without causing death, bodily injury, or property damage, and the game shall end when all three of us have each completed one truth and one dare, or if all three of us agree to quite the game, and upon the game’s end everything will return to how it was before we made this wish, including returning Desiree to the ghost zone.” Sam looked up at Tucker and Danny. “How’s that?”

“I think we covered all our bases,” Tucker nodded proudly.

“Yeah,” Danny agreed. “Plus by putting in a way to end the game early we can always stop Desiree before she does any serious damage.”

“Let’s get started then,” Sam said as she excitedly pulled candles and chalk out of her bag.

“Hold up,” Tucker held his hand out to stop her. “You can’t draw on the floor, my mom will kill us.”

“Chill out Tucker, it’s just chalk. I little water and it’ll come right off.”

Tucker didn’t look so sure as Sam began drawing a pentagram and several odd symbols on the wood.

Sam threw the candle to Danny. “Light these and put them at the corners of the star.”

Danny glanced nervously at Tucker before they both shrugged and started placing the candles. Danny let them with a mini ghost ray once they were in position.

Standing back they watched as Sam began chanting something in a language neither of them had studied.

The candled began to flicker and the chalk began to glow green. A moment later the form of a screaming woman began to materialize in the circle.

“Who DARES to summon me against MY wishes!”

“Yo Desiree,” Sam called out. “We wish for you to grant the request on this paper exactly as it is written.”

Desiree gritted her teeth and after a brief moment of trying to resist, she snatched the paper away from Sam.

“You’re kidding me, right.” She said flatly.

“Nope,” Sam said proudly.

Desiree dragged her hand over her face and moaned. “This has got to be the dumbest wish I’ve ever granted.”

“Really?” Danny asked skeptically. “No one has ever asked for anything dumber than this?”

Desiree fixed him with a pointed glare. “Most people wish for power or wealth, things they can’t achieve on their own or that can only be gained with power such as mine. No one has ever asked for something as petty as a more exciting party game.”

All three of the teens shrugged.

Desiree stared at the paper and finally sighed. “Well, you already made the wish. No backing out now.”

Sam, Tucker, and Danny watched as Desiree gathered her power.

Smiling wickedly she spoke, “So you have wished it, so it shall be.”

The power washed over all of them and then they waited. Nothing happened.

“Uh,” Tucker started, “Did it work? Should we just start?”

“Yes,” Desiree said excitedly. “I believe we shall. Let’s begin with truth.”

“Hold on,” Sam interrupted. “We’re supposed to ask each other truth or dare and that person picks.”

Desiree tsked and wagged her finger at them. “The game truth or dare can be played in a wide variety and ways, and since you didn’t specify the exact rules we’d be playing by, outside of when the game ends, I took the liberty of choosing the rest of the rules myself.”

“Oh boy,” Sam gulped.

“This is still fine,” Tucker said unconvincingly. “We made sure she wouldn’t be able to hurt us and we can still end the game early.”

“We did want a more exciting game,” Danny shrugged. “Letting Desiree referee would certainly do that.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Desiree agreed.

“Fine,” Sam mumbled. “Let’s see where this goes.”

“Truth,” Desiree proclaimed, waving he arm dramatically over all of them. “And to make it easy I’ll ask the same question to all three of you. What do you most wish for at this moment?”

“You sure we didn’t mess up,” Sam scoffed.

Danny only shrugged.

“I wish for the perfect girlfriend!” Tucker shouted before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“Tucker!” Sam and Danny yelled.

“I couldn’t help,” Tucker wailed. “It’s like something compelled the words out of me.”

Desiree laughed. “I thought it’d be interesting if you couldn’t refuse either the questions or the dares during this game. Once spoken you will be compelled to complete the challenge.”

Desiree waved her arm and her power began to gather and take shape into a tall and feminine figure. “And now to grant the first wish.”

The three teens watch in horror and fascination as the form solidified.

Tucker gasped.

Danny groaned and slapped his hand over his face.

Sam gaped at the woman before them. “Is she half wolf person?”

“And half-robot,” Tucker said excitedly. “But first, I have to make sure she really is perfect.” Tuck hurried to stand in front of the robot-wolf-girl. “You wouldn’t happen to have a copy of every movie and video game very created on your hard drive would you?”

“Of course,” She replied.

Tucker teared up. “You’re perfect.”

“Your turn,” Desiree said, suddenly pointing to Sam.

“I wish everyone was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth,” Sam blurted out. She slapped her hands to her mouth but it was clearly too late.

“You what!” Tucker yelled in horror as Desiree waved her hands. Her power flowing outward and transforming. The houses all took on a Victorian style, every fence was wrought iron and twisted menacingly, and every bit of furniture and clothing turned black.

“Why are my ears pierced!” Danny gasped, grabbing at the metal spikes now running through each lobe.

“At least it’s just your ears,” Tucker whined gripped his nose tightly, his nails suddenly painted black.

Danny couldn’t see what he was covering but he was pretty sure he could guess what it was. Even the robot wolf girlfriend was now in lacy black attire.

“And lastly you,” Desiree pointed at Danny.

Danny tried to cover his mouth, to hold back the words that bubbled in his throat.

“I wish I was an Astronaut!”

He failed.

Desiree waved her hand and Suddenly Danny was no longer in Tucker’s room. In fact, he was now looking over a dark barren landscape from behind a curved sheet of glass.

Danny looked down and noted that the thick padded gloves were black.

“I guess the goth wish still holds up even here. Where ever here is.”

Danny looked around and tried to keep from floating too far away from the surface of...where ever her was. 

“Uh, don’t astronauts need ships?”

He managed to spin in a circle but saw no ship anywhere.

“Dammit.”

 

Back on earth Sam and Tucker were yelling at Desiree.

“Where did he go?” Sam demanded.

“What did you do with him?” Tucker shouted.

Desiree shrugged. “I merely gave him what he wanted. Now he gets to explore Mars, all on his own.”

“Bring him back,” Sam yelled.

“Now, now. He’ll return when the game is over. We just need to finish the last round. Dare.”

Tucker and Sam gulped and exchanged looks. They could choose to end the game early, but there was no way of knowing if Danny would do the same.

“You, “ Desiree said pointing at Tucker.

Tucker gulped.

“You can do this,” Sam reassured him. “I’m right here to help.”

Desiree pointed at the robot-wolf-girl. “Break up with your girlfriend.”

Sam sighed in relief, “That’s not so-”

“NOOOOoooo”, Tucker cried. “Why do you have to be so cruel!”

“Never mind,” Sam huffed. “You’re on your own.”

“And you,” Desiree said pointing at Sam, “You have to find something pink and adorable to wear and sing this song.” Desiree summoned a karaoke machine with a cutsie anime theme song selected on the screen.”

“NOOOooo,” Sam cried. “Why are you so evil!”

Desiree only laughed.

 

Meanwhile, on Mars, Danny had managed to lay down in the dust and was staring up at the stars. This would have been way more fun if he had a space ship, or at least some research equipment. Instead, all he had was this space suit, and who knows how much oxygen.

“Ready for the final round.”

Danny shot up, the momentum causing him to float into the air.

Spinning in place, he spotted Desiree floating nearby.

“Bring it on,” Danny declared.

Desiree smiled. “For your Dare, you have to fight this thing,” Desiree gestured and a huge blob with tentacles and high tech space armor appeared. “Without using your powers, oh and you do have to win.”

“What? Are you kidding me!?”

Desiree waved her hands again and a bowl of popcorn appeared. “Better get started.”

 

Back on earth Tucker was holding the robot-wolf-girl’s hand and gazing at her in a sad but gentle manner.

“I know we only just met, and we haven’t had much time to get to know each other, but I want you to know, you are the best thing, that has ever happened to me.”

“How long does it take to call it off Tucker!” Sam snapped as she attempted to pull a pink bow off a mostly black outfit and stick it to the white shirt she had managed to dig out of Tucker’s closet.

“You aren’t exactly done with your dare either.”

“Hey, you only have to say a few words. I have to find enough pink and cute thing to qualify as an outfit, in a world where everyone dresses in black.”

“Yeah, but you kinda did that to yourself.”

Sam growled at Tucker.

 

On Mars, Danny was dodging tentacles and laser weapons when trying to come up wit ha way to defeat a giant blob alien without using his powers.

“Maybe if you hit him really hard he’ll give up,” Desiree yelled helpfully.

Danny didn’t have time to glare at her before he had to dodge again. It was hard to run in so little gravity and it wasn’t long before he got hit.

Danny bounded over the surface of the planet. He came to a stop and looked with surprise at the alien. 

“Oh, right.” I totally forgot we wished that we couldn’t get hurt or killed during this game.”

“Oh darn,” Desiree snapped.

Danny meanwhile charged the alien, this time not worrying about getting hurt. When he was close enough he grabbed for the aliens gun.

 

On Earth, Sam was belted the final verse of the anime song.

“...Happy Happy Joy Joy. Come and be my friend!”

Song over at last Sam slammed the mike through the screen and proceeded to curse at the remains in an attempt to wash the filth of such innocence from her mouth.

Tucker swallowed hard. “I’m afraid it’s over between us. We had a good run, but we have to go our separate way now.” He took a deep breath. “I’m breaking up with you.”

Tucker then fell to the ground sobbing.

A few minutes later Danny reappeared covered in slime and smelling like burnt hair gell.

The three friend exchange looks and silently agree to never speak of this night ever again.

“Worst game ever,” Sam snarled as the karaoke machine disappeared along with Tucker's ex and the goo on Danny.

“Agreed,” Danny and Tucker said together.


End file.
